


It Had to Be You

by Mama_Sass



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_Sass/pseuds/Mama_Sass
Summary: Attempting to corral all my fanfictions here on AO3.  This Peggysous one-shot comes complete with Silly!Sousa, more Singing!Sousa, and his special way to finally tell Peggy "I love you".  Enjoy!





	

Peggy, admittedly, wasn’t much for the cinema, but Daniel loved movies and so, here she was, seated next to him, holding his hand and watching Gene Kelly and Marie McDonald waltzing around a moonlit patio to “It Had to Be You” on the silver screen. She heard Daniel faintly humming along with the music and smiled to herself, remembering bits and pieces of that odd dream she and Mr. Jarvis had been knocked unconscious by Joseph Manfredi’s men out in the desert during their mission to stop Whitney Frost.

Much like Gene, gliding and spinning around his partner, Daniel, in her dream, had danced her around crooning about love and choices. She didn’t dream often and this particular one had been so strange that bits and pieces of it had lodged in her long-term memory.  The clearest part was Daniel waltzing her around (looking very much like the very same Mr. Kelly they were now watching) and singing to her that he was waiting for her to choose him if that’s where her heart was leading her.  She’d never told anyone about that dream, had chosen to pack it away while they dealt with more serious matters like a destructive megalomaniac infested with….what did Daniel call it?…”black space goo”…and then search for the still-at-large Dottie Underwood…and…

“The movie was supposed to help you forget about work, Peg,” Daniel’s whisper penetrated her thoughts. When she gave him a questioning look, he lifted their joined hands and murmured, “You clench my hand when you’re thinking about a case.”

Peggy blinked. She did?  Self-conscious now, she loosened her grip on Daniel’s hand to a more comfortable pressure then settled back and let herself get immersed in something more enjoyable for the next hour or so.  But each time Gene Kelly would dance around, she thought about her dream and Daniel’s part in it.

Later, on the way back to Daniel’s house, she heard him humming again. He seemed to be doing that more often as of late.  It was becoming quite endearing.

“Daniel, do you ever sing?” she asked suddenly.

He considered a moment. “A little bit, every now and then.  Why?”

Peggy’s heart did an odd little jig in her chest. She gave him a cheeky grin.  “Just curious.”

Daniel gave her an odd, assessing look but didn’t press for more.

 

____________________________

 

“You really like that song, don’t you?” Peggy pointed out when she again heard Daniel humming “It Had to Be You” while they cleared the table after dinner.

“Hmm?”

“That song from the movie,” she clarified.

“Oh!” Daniel smiled at her from the sink where he was stacking dishes on the counter. “Yeah, that’s one of my favorites.”  He finished his chore and walked over to her.  Taking her in his arms as if to waltz, he teased, “Just like you.  You’re a favorite, too.”  He gave her a quick peck on the nose as he swayed their connected bodies slowly back and forth as he hummed a few more bars.

Daniel’s playful moods always made Peggy laugh. However, this time she felt a tingle of déjà vu, struck anew at how her dream was suddenly becoming more like reality tonight.

“I’ve got it on 45,” he said, he raised his eyebrows and looked at her, wondering. “You want to take a chance and trying dancing with me?”

Peggy’s smile was quick and bright. “Certainly!” 

Daniel led her to the living room where he opened the record player and started thumbing through a stack of records nearby. He found the one he wanted and set it up to play. 

“I’ll do my best, but unfortunately,” he gestured good-naturedly at his artificial leg, “I’m no Gene Kelly.”

Daniel laid his crutch against the side of the couch then took the hand Peggy extended to help him closer to her.

Peggy shook her head at him. He knew she didn’t care one wit about that.  “I’ll take Daniel Sousa over a certain Mr. Kelly any day.”

Soon the room was filled with the familiar tune:

 

_It had to be you, it had to be you_

_I wandered around and finally found somebody_

_Who could make me be true, could make me be blue And even be glad just to be sad thinkin' of you  
  
_ _Some others I've seen might never be mean Might never be cross or try to be boss But they wouldn't do…_

 

 

They slowly swayed in time with the music. Every now and then Daniel would spin her slowly out and back into his arms. He made her laugh by pouting at the “make me be blue” part, but mostly they stayed cheek to cheek and drank in the ever-growing intimacy they shared.

She gasped lightly when she heard Daniel singing the next lines softly in her ear, his voice so tender:

 

_For nobody else gave me a thrill,_

_With all your faults_ I love you _still_

_It had to be you, wonderful you_

_It had to be you_ …

 

It was like being in the dream all over again.

“Daniel,” Peggy murmured, her throat suddenly tight. She pulled back to look him in the eye.  He sounded just like he did in the dream, only this was better.  This Daniel was real.  This Daniel had always stood up for her (even though it had irked her at first when he did), always had her back in a fight, trusted her instincts, always acted the gentleman, and respected her work as an agent.  He was her perfect partner. He was the one she chose.  She loved him so much… 

Daniel waited patiently, gazing hopefully into her eyes as he watched her work out her feelings. And then, _there_ …  There it was, that look he’d waited over two years to see in her eyes when she looked at him. _Hallelujah_.  He couldn’t help the little besotted grin that tilted up his lips.

Peggy gently brushed the back of her fingers down his cheek, her eyes moist now as she brought her mouth to his in a gentle kiss. He already knew.  She could see the joy in his eyes, but she still needed to say the words.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
